


Pink Hatted Boy and the Halfa

by Cornholio4



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also uploaded on my Fanfiction and Deviantart accounts, as Timmy Turner prepares for his date with his half ghsot girlfriend, he remembers just what the couple have done together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Hatted Boy and the Halfa

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Fairly Oddbaby so no Poof and after the Nicktoons Unite video game. I am into this ship but it is very rare, fortunately for me there are a couple pictures on Deviantart of this ship as well as a story of them being a part of a team of Nick Ghostbusters. Since it is hard to find a story of them I decided to do this.

Dimmsdale, California and young Timmy Turner was getting ready for his date, you see some time ago he teamed up with individuals from different worlds: Jimmy Neutron (thought he had already met the young large headed genius before), Spongebob Squarepants and Danny Phantom to save the multiverse from an evil Syndicate of their greatest enemies. Since then he had been visiting the others worlds and had met Danny's clone/cousin Dani Phantom who was biologically a girl his age.  
The more time he had spent with the half ghost half human clone girl in Amity Park the more that they had hit it off, not only was she almost as pretty as Trixie Tang but she liked him back without being annoying about it like Tootie was. They had started going out and he was now getting ready for his next date.

"What do you think Wanda?" Timmy asked his fairy godmother Wanda as he looked into the mirror and saw his reflection with the smart shirt, coat and tie he was wearing to go with his pink hat.

"You look great sport; Dani will be a lucky ghost." Wanda smiled back with tears of joy, she was hoping he would eventually get together with Tootie but nonetheless she was happy that Timmy had finally found himself a nice girl to have his first steady relationship.

"Yeah but trust me Timmy on this Timmy, get ready for a whole lot of nagging if you two decide to get married." Cosmo said butting into the conversation, Wanda did not even bother trying to get angry at her husband's comment but she would wait until Timmy has left to rip him a new one for the hundred thousandth time.

"Dani might not be as pretty as Trixie but other than that she is the perfect girl for me!" Timmy said with excitement remembering all the fun they had together so far: watching Dani haunt Vicky's room and now with her ramblings of being haunted by ghosts everyone thought that her crazy scale was on a level that had been invented for Denzel Crocker she was too busy freaking out to do anymore babysitting which was extra good news for Timmy.

Speaking of Crocker they had fun by having Dani carrying him as she flew invisible causing him to go into crazy mode as he spouted that was the work of...FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

When they just spent the afternoons at Timmy's house they looked at Timmy's collection of Crimson Chin comics (even having Cosmo and Wanda poofed them into the comic so they could help the Crimson Chin fight the Bronze Kneecap with Timmy as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder), watched television marathons of Crash Nebula and when a movie channel had aired the Wet Willie movie they had a little competition over who could stand watching the movie the longest and it had ended in a tie due to both of them finally having enough in the first half hour. Timmy had so much fun of the times he spent with Dani and he thought sooner or later he could introduce her to his friends.

Just the last week they were walking in hands in the park (with Dani in her human form of course) where Timmy's friends AJ and Chester as well as his backup friends Sanjay and Elmer were watching. To their great surprise and confusion Timmy was so engrossed with his new girlfriend he did not even notice Trixie was nearby and when it was pointed out to him he shrugged it off and said he did not care about Trixie anymore. That caused all of their jaws to drop and AJ was seriously considering scanning Timmy to see if his mind was messed up recently or if it was a duplicate sent to replace the real thing.

When he was satisfied with how he looked he then went outside of the house and went to hide in a nearby forest of trees. He then waited patiently for about ten minutes and then the portal from Amity Park opened up and out came his new 'Halfa' girlfriend Dani.

She was wearing her red hat as well as a black dress, "Sorry I am a little wait Timmy but I had to finish helping Danny with a battle against Skulker and Vlad teaming up." Dani apologised as she gave a smile to her smart looking boyfriend "so are we ready to go?"

"Of course my lady, where do you want to go?" Timmy asked extending his hand to Dani and she accepted with a smile.

"Can't wait for whatever it is Timmy." Dani smiled as they walked off with Timmy's fairies watching from a tree disguised as birds.

"Isn't love grand?" Wanda asked her husband only to look annoyed when she realised he was not paying full attention.


End file.
